


The Shrunken Head and The Cat

by FlowersOnMyShirt



Series: Adventures with the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersOnMyShirt/pseuds/FlowersOnMyShirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel recalls a job the Winchester brothers had worked on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrunken Head and The Cat

I watched over her that night. She slept on her bed with her cat curled up by her side. He stared at me.  
I was with the Winchesters before I felt the danger she was entering. The boys took me to a diner in Idaho. I sat uncomfortable in the vinyl booth, Sam ate a salad, and Dean was looking at the pie menu.  
"I'm thinking the apple. Want anything Cas?" Dean looked up from his menu for my response.  
"No, I don't eat."  
"Suit yourself." He spoke plainly. I then felt the tingling sensation of her oncoming fear. It was agitating to my vessel. Dean began to speak again, "You know Cas, you may not need to eat, but your vessel --"  
I disappeared. His words were still audible to me after I left. I heard him finish, "needs fed, and he's gone. Damn it, Cas!"  
I was gone. I reappeared in Ohio, in the bedroom of a fifteen year old girl. Her cat lightly purred and watched me. The girl was asleep and entering a dream. I pressed two of my fingers onto her forehead and saw what she was being shown.

It was late at night, she was watching television downstairs with one of her dogs on the sofa next to her and her cat laying on the back of the sofa. The other dog, along with mother, slept upstairs. This wasn't an uncommon picture for her.  
An episode ended on the television and the screen turned blue, adding into the dark luminescence in the room. She rose from her chair and walked towards the back of the apartment for something to drink. Time slowed down in her mind as she focused on something rolling on the floor. Back and forth it went. It was dark, blending in with the background. The girl continued walking. She reached the kitchen and drank some pop, it was tasteless.  
As she turned around to head back into the other room, she once again noticed the rolling object. It was small, almost sphere like. It disappeared a moment after she saw it. Then it was back again, but now on the table across from her, watching her freeze in place. Her mind recognized what it was. A shrunken head.  
Fear struck into the girl. The head couldn't speak, but it could laugh. And it did. It laughed and laughed and laughed at her as her fear intensified. The darkness of the room grew deeper. Out of adrenaline she grabbed the top of the head and threw it. She scuttled back to the previous room and calmed down.  
She began to walk back to her chair when she noticed her dog. He was now dead, or rather undead. He looked as though he had been decaying for months, but was still animated with enough life to look harmful. The need to defend herself washed over her. She approached him and snapped one of his legs so he couldn't walk.  
The cat had watched both occurrences, the shrunken head and the undead dog. He stretched out and sat up. The cat was possessed and had an ambiance of pure evil.  
"You are not my cat." The girl said.  
"You're right I am not," The cat paced the back of the sofa, "but I'll tell you what I am. I am able to kill you and your family."

The girl and the cat had a strange conversation. It frightened the girl. 

A moment later she woke up. She couldn't see me, but I was still there. Her cat was next to her, now watching her.  
I felt the need to watch over her still, but I needed to return to Sam and Dean. She was afraid, but she would be safe for at least another day.


End file.
